


Shut up, Ezequiel

by Nicolatte



Category: Football RPF
Genre: FIFA World Cup 2014, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Smut in the kitchen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolatte/pseuds/Nicolatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—El que pierde cocina —Ezequiel le había dicho a Lionel mientras ambos se encontraban sentados en frente de la televisión; joystick en mano a punto de jugar al PES.<br/>Lio, seguro de sí mismo, aceptó pues estaba acostumbrado a jugar y habían sido muy pocas las veces en su vida en las cuales había resultado perdedor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up, Ezequiel

**Author's Note:**

> Acepto cualquier tipo de correción :)

Estaba con ganas de romper algo.

Después de casi dos horas jugando, se vio a sí mismo perdiendo ante Ezequiel, quién intentaba sin mucho esfuerzo evitar reírse ante el orgullo quebrado de su amigo. De reojo observó la risa de Pocho, quien finalmente la soltó pero no tardó en verse afectada por las molestas palabras de Lionel.

—Cortala —Habló entre dientes, sus mejillas sonrojadas de molestia a lo cual Ezequiel no pudo evitar pensar que era un tanto adora--

—¡VAMOS! Yo sabía que ibas a ganar, chabón, vivís jugando —Javier interrumpió sus pensamientos,  sonriendo de oreja a oreja,  y miró a Messi como si pidiera disculpas y quiso explicarle: —Bueno, que se yo, está todo el día con eso.

—No voy a cocinar para todos —Se negó pasándose una mano por el rostro y contando hasta diez.

—Sí, sí vas. Mirá, allá tenés la cocina y todo —Eze dijo amistosamente, golpeando su hombro con suavidad.

Lionel frunció el ceño, molesto ya sin poder ocultarlo. El rostro de Ezequiel se suavizó al instante y negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, uno no puede ser un crack en todo, dale, yo te ayudo un poco —Se puso de pie poniendo la pantalla principal del juego y Javier alzó una ceja, pensando que era muy estúpido apostar en algo que Eze iba a terminar haciendo de todas maneras aunque ganara. Pero no dijo nada, a Messi  después de todo le _jodía_ bastante perder porque eso significaba sus compañeros tomando la oportunidad de burlarse de él. Aunque fuese en modo de broma, soportar cargadas no era su fuerte.

Levantándose de mala gana, ambos jugadores hicieron su camino a la cocina y con lo primero que se encontraron fue con la figura del Kun Agüero comiendo pedacitos de queso. Alzando una ceja desconcertado, Lavezzi abrió la boca para hablar pero el chico lo interrumpió.

—La cosa es así. Me pone nervioso este temita de jugar mañana.

—¿Y por eso estás comiendo queso a escondidas?

—Quizás sí, quizás no. ¿Qué querían hacer igual?

Lio se rio por lo bajo, provocando en Ezequiel insistentes pensamientos referidos a cómo debía dejar los celos a un lado.

—Lio perdió la apuesta —Explicó Pocho y Kun abrió los ojos sorprendido para después largarse a reír.

—Ah, no, no, no. Dejate de… ¿Posta?

—Cortala vos también —Interrumpió Lionel bufando y haciendo acto de presencia. Agüero le sonrió como siempre: mostrando todos sus dientes en el proceso, con aquella mirada que expresaba que no estaba burlándose de él.

No, el Kun nunca lo hacía, era demasiada su admiración y amor para permitirse hacer sentir mal a uno de sus mejores amigos.

—Bueno, bueno —Guardó el queso, escogiéndose de hombros —, suerte con eso, intentemos que nadie muera en el proceso. Sino avisen. Pedimos pizza —Saludó con la mano y se retiró de la cocina, dejándolos solos finalmente.

Ezequiel cerró la puerta e ignoró que Lionel lo miraba demandante de explicación.

—Pizza… no entiende ¿no? Que no podemos andar comiendo cualquier boludés —Suspiró resignado y abrió la heladera buscando qué cocinar.

Cuando terminaron de elegir algunas verduras, miraron la mesada esperando no intoxicar al equipo.

[xxx]

Las cosas iban saliendo bastante bien para el gusto de Lionel, que observaba como Ezequiel lo ayudaba más de lo necesario. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, se vio a si mismo esquivándola, fijando su atención en lo que se encontraba haciendo y fue cuestión de unos segundos hasta que sintió un peso contra su espalda, teniendo que soltar el cuchillo para acomodarse.

Notó contra él a Ezequiel e inmediatamente sus mejillas se acaloraron, mientras que su rostro se tornó de un rojo brilloso. No fue capaz de voltear el rostro, sólo de sentir la respiración ajena chocando contra su nuca.

—¿Te ayudo?  —Preguntó Ezequiel contra su cuello, sus manos deslizándose por debajo de la remera de Lionel, provocándole espasmos. No logró evitar que sus labios soltaran un suspiro antes de ser capaz de responder.

—Eze…

—¿Si?

—Basta.

—¿No sabés decir otra cosa que no sea “basta”? —Se rio, besando su cuello, y Lionel no tardó en _sentir_ a Ezequiel.

Los pantalones de entre casa eran cómodos, si, pero ayudaban que la evidencia de ciertos sucesos lograran provocar un clima caluroso o incómodo. Lionel estaba seguro que la segunda opción estaba lejos de la realidad.

Ezequiel pasó su mano por su entrepierna, notando la tela del pantalón y el grado de relieve en ésta, mientras acariciaba para adentrarse a su ropa interior. La reacción por parte de Lionel no se hizo esperar, quién sintió como sus palabras quedaban atoradas en su garganta y de pronto era difícil respirar. Cuando la pequeña travesía finalizó y empezó –sin más preámbulos- a tocarlo, a acariciar su miembro mientras se refregaba contra su cuerpo, Lio tuvo que verse obligado a tomar aire con ayuda de la boca , y además, cerrar los ojos.

—Nos van a ver —Se atrevió a articular con dificultad, pero Lavezzi sólo apresuró sus movimientos, agregando besos que se depositaban en su nuca casi con pesadez, necesitando más de él.

—Entonces hay que hacerlo rápido —Murmuró.

 Lionel se mordió el labio inferior.

Finalmente acabó tras un minuto de Ezequiel diciéndole cosas al oído, porque así funcionaba lo sexual entre ellos, con palabras sucias susurradas y movimientos desenfrenados. Sus piernas se encontraban sensibles y temblaban un tanto, por lo cual cuando se recuperó, notó no solo debía cambiarse y darse una ducha, sino también rogar para que ninguno de sus compañeros lo viera.

En el lado positivo, podía hacer sufrir a Ezequiel quién aún no había acabado y toda posibilidad de poder hacerlo se vio interrumpida por la puerta abriéndose y dejando ver al Kun.

—¿Están bien? —Preguntó sin darles mucha importancia, caminando directo hacia la heladera.

—Mnh si —Lio respondió casi sin respiración, completamente avergonzado y pegándose todo lo posible a la mesada, con miedo de ser descubierto. Ezequiel lo imitaba con mucha más discreción.

Sergio, demasiado ocupado en su búsqueda, les habló hasta que encontró una porción de chocolate (que pertenecía en realidad a Gago).

—Bueno, nos vemos —Dijo con una sonrisita y se despidió finalmente, cerrando la puerta al irse.

Lio sintió como se sacaba un peso de encima y suspiró aliviado, mirando a Ezequiel un momento después, quien estaba –por su parte- entre divertido pero incómodo por la tensión en sus pantalones, la cual podría haberse aliviado sino hubiera pensado en Lionel de rodillas frente a él todo aquel tiempo.

—¿Me vas a ayudar? —Lio alzó una ceja, riéndose por lo bajo y rodando los ojos por la pregunta, pero no respondió, más bien se acercó a Eze y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

—Si la próxima vez que jugamos gano, capaz entiendo a que te referís.

Ezequiel lo mandó a la mierda.

 


End file.
